Hood motion control structures are well known in the heavy duty truck industry and generally comprise a pivotal mounting of the hood about a fixed horizontal pivot axis located adjacent the front bumper of the truck. Some of the heavy duty truck hoods of this type include the front and sides wall of the engine compartment, as well as the fenders, headlights, and reinforcing members, all of which results in substantial weight. It has therefore become necessary with most conventional hoods to provide devices, such as springs and shock absorbers, to control the motion of the hood between the open and closed positions.